Is this real or magic?
by Writing4Ever1628
Summary: Ever wondered about Oliver? Wonder no more, because do Oliver and Claire have a special connection and is it 2007 or 1362? And who are the main characters of Morganville really...
1. Beggining of it all

3rd Person P.O.V

Nobody understood the real reason why Oliver chose Michael to become a vampire. The real reason was something Oliver would never tell as long as he existed. You see before he himself was bitten he'd had a son. Thomas. And he was the only person Oliver was ever sure he loved. Even Thomas' mother never made him feel that tug on his heartstrings when he looked at her. He would have done anything for that boy. But when Thomas was two years old Oliver was bitten. And he never saw his son again. He'd always wondered though. What his son looked like now? Was he happy? And later How did he die? Was he happy when he died? Did he forgive his father? The last question was the one that plauged Oliver the most. For if his son hadn't been happy then it was all his fault. He also wondered what his son had looked like as a grown man. He had a sort of image in his mind that he knew would never replace the real one. So you can imagine his shock when he saw that image walking around on his return to Morganville. He found out later that his name was Michael Glass. But even when he heard his name, his history Oliver still couldn't convince himself that he wasn't Thomas. So that's why he bit Michael. He was trying to bring his son back to him.

Oliver P.O.V

Is this how it's going to end? Will I ever meet him? I hope so because I need to tell him I'm sorry for leaving him without a father figure, without protection for him and his mother, my wife. I hope I can meet both of them again one day. Michael Glass could be my son, once a upon a time. I wonder what his mother would be like now. I hope I get to meet them one day but I must admit Claire looks like my daughter. Are we really in the 21st century or is this black magic and really we're in 1362.


	2. Storm to Common Grounds

Claire P.O.V

Ah! 6:30am and it's a Saturday! So who the hell set my alarm? Just as I finished my thought, I felt movement in the bed and heard quiet sniggering. It was coming from Shane. Shane! He did! I am so going to kill him. "I'm going to kill you Shane!" I shouted launching myself across the bed towards him. And I caught him because he totally wasn't expecting it. Until I realized that he let me, and just before I could scramble off from on top of him, he started tickling me. "Shane! Stop! I c-can't br-breath!" I said through fits of laughter. "No, only if you give me a nice long kiss" Shane replied stopping for the moment. I gave him that kinnd of look that meant 'Let-me-think-it-through-for-a-while' and just before he was about to start tickling me to death again, I gave him what he wanted. "I so needed that" Shane murrmered against my lips. Pulling away I said: "No you didn't _need _it, you just _wanted _it." Smirking, I got up, gathered some clean clothes and underwear and walked out of my room to the bathroom. I mean since I was up, I might as well stay up right? Coz' no way in hell would I be able to get back to sleep now, thanks to Mr. Shane Early Annoying Collins. I mean since when does he get up early?! He's never been a morning person, unlike me and maybe Michael and also Eve when she has too. Speaking of Eve "Claire Danvers get out of this bathroom right now! Some people have work you know!" she shouted through the bathroom door, just as I unlocked it. "Thank you, now I'm not going to be late. Hey! Since when didi you have to be up early today? I swear you had nothing to do." "I didn't have anything to do, at least until Shane decided to set my alarm and then tickle me to death." I replied. "Oh, well do me a favour since you're up. Start some coffee please." Eve asked, after I nodded my head she closed the door, I quickly threw my pj's on my bed where Shane was now sound asleep, grabbed my laptop and notebook, went down stairs and started the coffee, while writing like a book my life in Morganville.

Michael P.O.V

After me and Shane decided to pull a prank on the girls, we cxame down at about half eight and saw the grils were fulled dressed, pissed off with us, drinking coffee. Now I must admit, it was probably really cruel of us to swap Eve's bedroom timetable of work with a fake one, then knowing when she gets downstairs she re-looks and gets pissed off. And as for Claire, I know she has to be up most day's so it shouldn't be too much of a problem but when she knows, there's no-where to be and then having to get up anyway _is _kinda cruel, but mega funny. "Man, look. The girls are now very pissed, but at least they made drinks because I am dying of thrist." Shane said. "Eve that mine?" I asked her, pointing at the cup with my name on it. All she did was nod but she also had a slight evil grin on her face. "Claire that mine then?" Shane asked Claire and as if they were mirroring eachothers movements and thoughts, Claire did the ame things as Eve. We drank our drinks in one go, we didnt have coffee either of us. Shane a special sports drink and me, well you know- Blood. Shane was the first to reich after glupping the drink all down in one, then I did the same. It tatsed of Shane's sport jucie and that does not taste nice. I do not know how he stands the taste.

Shane P.O.V

There was something about the way Claire was looking at me and then the way Eve was looking at Michael and the taste of my drink. "What the hell?!" I shouted as I slammed the cup on the kitchen table and then as if by magic Michael did the same thing. "You two better tell us what the hell you did to our drinks, now" I said the last part deathly quiet it show how serious I was. Eve and Claire looked at ecahother then with a look of neutral expreesion on their face and in their tone of voice said: "We swapped you're drinks." Then they got up and walked to the living room, shutting the door behind wonder it tasted like copper and salt. Michael had a look of disgust and fear on his face. "Lets never do what we did to them _ever _again. Because if that was pay back for early rises then I'd hate to see their worst because I think that was even close to bad." All I did was nod my head at Michael and silently agreed nevere to do that again because to be perfectly honest. I was also scared and when Shane and Fear mix, not a good combo.

(Couple of hours later)

Claire P.O.V

God! Why can't Shane just be normal for once. Ever since that Founders ball we had that ended in disaster because Shane got into a fight with a Vampire all because his date went and kissed Shane! In front of all of us! As I was ranting on to myself. I finally reached Common Grounds. I went and sat down at one of the tables nearer the window, then all of a sudden I see a shadow looming over me. Non-other than Oliver. "Yes?" I asked him clear annoyance in my voice. "Here's a cocoa, on me and can I sit down? I need someone to talk too." Ok, now that is weird, Oliver is -at the moment- looking vunriable and that isn't normal. "Sure, just first let me text someone, I need to see where they are." Then once he nodded, he got up went to make himself and probably the person I was inviting over a cup of coffee.

**Hey Thomas, come to Common Grounds.  
Oliver is acting weird.  
And Im really scared it's something you might know about.  
Come quick and tell no-one.  
C x**

**Hey sis, coming over now.  
Could Oliver be our dad? I really want to meet him.  
Won't be long promise.  
T x**

**Bro! How could you say that?!  
I know he sounds like dad but he can't be, can he?  
This is real, it isn't magic, I'm sure of it!  
Just hurry!  
C x**

**Sounds like magic to me sis.  
Be there, just give me two minutes.  
T x**

"I made you're friend a normal coffee, I hope that's alright." Oliver said putting down two stemming mugs of coffee on the table. "Yeah, that's fine. He won't mind it at all." I replied carefully just as the door to CG swung open. "Claire, sis!" Thomas exclaimed running over to me and hugging me hard. When Tom let go, he looked from me to Oliver confused then he sat down. "Claire, I just wanted to ask you about you're past." Oliver said looking at Tom from the corner of his eye. Just as I saw this, my mind went blank for a second and then as if reading eachothers thoughts me and Thomas said in unision, "Dad?"


	3. Explainations

Oliver P.O.V

"Father?" Claire and Thomas said in unison again.  
"Clairea? Thomas?" I asked shocked. I couldn't believe it my son and daughter have finally come back to me. After what Amelie (the Ice Queen of the West) cursed my family to an eternity of misery. Her faithful witch killed my wife, Amelie took away my daughter when she was only 16 years old **(Claire's age now) **and Amelie trying to get too me and my son.

_Flashback-1357_

_My wife died in child birth with my daughter, so I named her after my wife- Clairea. My son, Thomas is now 14 and my daughter, Clairea is now 11. We are working in my drink and spices shop called Common Grounds. "Father? Can I have that special drink you let Thomas have please" Clairea ask me in that sweet tone that reminded me of her mother.  
"Well ok then, but only this once. Did Thomas tell you when he was coming back?"  
"He said he will be back in about 5 minutes and he also will want a special drink" That made me smile, bascially their special drink is coffee grounds and some spices and milk. Thomas let Clairea try some of his once and now Clairea always wants one when Thomas has one. "Father, I'm back" Thomas said walking into the shop with a bag of spices and milk. "The Queen has requested that we open by the start of next week" The Queen, Amelie, always trying to get at me. A single father with two loyal children, one boy and one girl. "Father, don't let the Ice Queen take me away like she did Mother" Clairea said to me. Her mother died in child birth with Clairea because of the Ice Queen's witch who killed my wife and then put a curse on us all. "She's never going to get you Clairea, never"_

_End of flashback_

I realized just then how I only partly kept that promise to my little girl because she's wearing the Founder's protection braclet and she now has to work for her and Myrinn. "Father, is that really you?" Thomas asked me in disbelief. "Yes Thomas it is. Now lets help you're sister out of that trance. I'm afaird it's all magic that is keeping us here in the 21st Century. Black magic."  
"Then lets get Claire back." Thomas said with pure confidence.

Claire P.O.V

Oh my god! I'm not Claire Danvers. I'm really Clairea Archer. I always knew I wasn't a Danvers, but I never knew that I was really an Archer. Suddenly someone was clicking their fingers in front of my face. "Claire, Claire! Come on sis, snap out of it! Please, me and Dad only just got you back!" That was Thomas, I could tell from the concern in his voice. "Hu? W-what happened, where am I? Tommy? Please tell me the Ice Queen isn't coming for me" I clung to my brother for dear life and started sobbing into his chest. Suddenly father was stroking my back while Thomas held me. I soon fell asleep and finally I felt safe again with my brother and father in Common Grounds our coffee and spice shop.

Oliver P.O.V

"Thomas, please take care of Clairea. I need to go to a meeting with Amelie and before you ask, nothing has happened and nothing ever will" I said to Thomas with a firm tone that told him not to argue.  
"Fine. Just be careful Father, me and Claire only just got you back. I don't want to lose you too soon again" Thomas said.  
"Don't worry nothing will happen. Be back soon, I promise" And with that I left to go to meet the Ice Queen as I remembered everything.

(At the meeting)

"I'm sick of these children interupting every five minutes Amelie" I said with my hard tone I always used here, not when I'm around my son and daughter or college students.  
"Oliver! Let them speak" Amelie told me with that sharp tone of her's.  
"Claire's missing!" All three exclaim at once. "She left for Common Grounds and hasn't returned. She's been gone all day!" Shane explained.  
"Oliver? Do you know where she is?" And at that moment Thomas and Clairea burst into the room


	4. Great What the hell?

**sorry 4 not updating 4 so long guys, but im back now and im gonna give u two chapters today hopefully to get back ur forgiveness. :) now on with the chapter! :D**

**"Claire's missing!" All three exclaim at once. "She left for Common Grounds and hasn't returned. She's been gone all day!" Shane explained.  
"Oliver? Do you know where she is?" And at that moment Thomas and Clairea burst into the room**

Oliver P.O.V

"Father!" Thomas shouted grabbing Clairea's hand and running up to me. "Father, it's Bishop, he's trying to get Clairea. He said she belonged to the Ice Queen and he wants her as leverage over the Ice Queen" Thomas explained to me while I got a good look at both of them. They had torn clothes and a scared look in their eyes.  
"Claire!" Eve shouted running towards us and then engulfing Clairea in a big hug. When she let go Clairea had a look of confusion on her face. "Erm sorry to ask but who are you? And how do you know my name?" Eve looked shocked for a moment and then her shock turned into anger. She swung around towards me and shouted in my face: "What did you do to her you creep?!" And then she slapped me full force across the face. "Father!" Clairea screamed grabbing Eve. "What the hell was that for you bitch! That's my father! No-one hurts my father like that and gets away with it, no-one!" Then she pushed Eve quite hard backwards and she landed against Michael.

Amelie P.O.V

I stood there shocked when Claire exclaimed that Oliver was her father. Really? How? Wait! I've just realized that I cursed Oliver's family when Clairea was born and then cursed the whole town to move forward in time and I banished Thomas out of town but when he came back of course that's when everything starts to unravel. "How is this possible?" I didn't realise until everyone in the room looked my way that I said it out loud. Oliver looked at me then back at his children then back at me again. "Black magic. You're black magic Amelie. All this is on you. Come on you two we're leaving and I will explain on the way what's going on Clairea. Don't worry" And with that he waved them out the room and then said one last thing to me. "Be careful what you do now. Be very careful" And with that he left the room at vampire speed and everyone looked from me to the door to me again. Probably hoping I will explain everything.

Shane P.O.V

I couldn't believe it, I just couldn't. Claire, _my _Claire was Oliver's daughter! As soon as Claire, Oliver and that guy Thomas (I think his name was) ran out the room, I swung around to Amelie and Myrinn (who even knew he was in the room to being with?!) and demanded to know what happened to my girlfriend. "What the hell has happened to Claire?!"  
"I believe that the spell I cast over the town is weaking and as a result of this, people are remembering their 1300 lives. WHich is the real year we should be in. 1362 not 2007"  
"So what's going to happen exactly?" Michael asked, taking the words right out of my mouth.  
"Cars turn back to horses and carriages, erm Sam and anyone else who died who shouldn't be dead will come back, clothes will change. Although Miss Rosser you will still be the kind of girl to be Goth but without all the make-up just black and white dresses. Electronics no more and the diesease will have never have exsisted" Amelie explained all to calmly.  
"Shane? Shane!" Michael shouted, shaking me but I couldn't hear him propely because I was remembing.

_Flashback-1362_

_"Shane catch!" Michael shouted throwing a ball towards me.  
"Hey guys, I'm back" Eve said coming towards me just as I caught the ball and hugged me then Michael as he ran over. We all live together in the Glass House (which is Michael's) and his grandfather Sam. Michael's parents moved away because the town was too small and Michael's dad wanted to make a Blacksmith's business to help the King. "Boys and girl, time to come in for lunch." Sam called as Eve finished hugging Michael. We all ran over to Sam and then we all walked inside the house.  
__"So as I went into Common Grounds to get some coffee grounds for us, I saw this really cute guy, about our age working there and then this small girl of about 15 came in saying 'Thomas, don't forget that Miss Eve Rosser is coming soon to collect 2 jars of coffee grounds' then she looked towards me and said 'Oh! So sorry, you must be Miss Rosser, my brother Thomas here is looking after me and the shop but he never keeps track of orders. that's my job' She smiled, gave me my order then walked off calling for her father. So that must mean that she's Oliver's daughter and Thomas must be his son."_

"Shane!" Michael shouted in my face, shaking me by the shoulders quite firmly.  
"What? What?! What the hell Michael?! Stop it!" I shouted back, grabbing his shoulders to make him stop.  
"What the hell happened to you? You just disappeared, not moving, blinking. Hell! Not even breathing if I wasn't a vampire to make sure!" Michael said, calming down now. "Care to explain Shane?" Giving me a look that meant, tell me or I will pry it from you one way or another.


	5. heading home

Shane P.O.V

As I explained what I remembered, Myrinn said it would be very likely that we would start remembering and if we did remember any events that we write them down as its going to help hopefully either reverse the witches spell or enhance it so none of this ever happens.

As we walked out, I looked at Michael who had his arm wrapped around Eve's shoulders, while she was leaning against him. "Man Eve, you alright? That must of really hurt" I said simpafectically. I was really worried about what happened to Claire. "Yeah, I'm alright Shane. But the thing is, I'm really worried about Claire that's all" Eve replied.  
"We're all worried about what we saw today" Michael said looking at me simpafectically.

Michael P.O.V

I couldn't believe it! I just couldn't believe what I saw and heard. Claire was Oliver's daughter, Shane was remembering our past/real life and if all this becomes true then Sam will come back, the rules will change again and I wont be a vampire anymore. I guess that's the good parts of all this but the bad parts are that Bishop will be alive again, with his crazy sidekicks Francios and Ysandre and Penwell. Also the vampire disease might come back depending how long ago it was sent around. Thinking back to what Shane said, it's really bugging me. I just hope we can get Claire back on our side and soon.

_Flashback-1362_

_"Shane catch!" I shouted throwing a ball towards him. "Hey guys, I'm back" Eve said coming towards me just as I caught the ball and hugged Shane then me as he ran over. We all live together in the Glass House (which is mine) and my grandfather Sam. My parents moved away because the town was too small and my dad wanted to make a Blacksmith's business to help the King. "Boys and girl, time to come in for lunch." Sam called as Eve finished hugging me. We all ran over to Sam and then we all walked inside the house. __"So as I went into Common Grounds to get some coffee grounds for us, I saw this really cute guy, about our age working there and then this small girl of about 15 came in saying 'Thomas, don't forget that Miss Eve Rosser is coming soon to collect 2 jars of coffee grounds' then she looked towards me and said 'Oh! So sorry, you must be Miss Rosser, my brother Thomas here is looking after me and the shop but he never keeps track of orders. that's my job' She smiled, gave me my order then walked off calling for her father. So that must mean that she's Oliver's daughter and Thomas must be his son."  
__"Oh I know Thomas, he's one of my friends that I met at the stables" Shane said after Eve finished talking.  
"I never knew Oliver- the owner of Common Grounds- had a daughter or a son for that matter. But even though he got turned when his son was two then he went back to see them, got his wife pregnant again and she died a few years later. She must have had a little girl before she died, he moved here not long after. I heard him talking to the Founder about it" Sam explained to us. Well this just tells me that something is going on and I'm gonna talk to Thomas tomorrow if he's at the stables tomorrow._

_End of flashback_

Damn! I better write that down. I just hope I can remember all that and not let the others get too suspicious.


	6. more remembering

Michael P.O.V

Well as soon as we got back to the Glass House I immediately went to my room and got my notebook and brought it downstairs. "Where'd you go man?" Shane asked.  
"I went to get a notebook and pen, so we can write down what we remember and maybe put them and work out what order they go in and how important all the different memories are" I replied to Shane.

Eve P.O.V

I must admit when Shane told us what he remembered, I got thinking about what could happen if I remembered something, what would the situation be for me? Michael just explained what he remembered and it turns out that it leads straight on from what Shane remembered.

_Flashback-1362_

_"Shane catch!" I shouted throwing a ball towards him. "Hey guys, I'm back" Eve said coming towards me just as I caught the ball and hugged Shane then me as he ran over. We all live together in the Glass House (which is mine) and my grandfather Sam. My parents moved away because the town was too small and my dad wanted to make a Blacksmith's business to help the King. "Boys and girl, time to come in for lunch." Sam called as Eve finished hugging me. We all ran over to Sam and then we all walked inside the house. __"So as I went into Common Grounds to get some coffee grounds for us, I saw this really cute guy, about our age working there and then this small girl of about 15 came in saying 'Thomas, don't forget that Miss Eve Rosser is coming soon to collect 2 jars of coffee grounds' then she looked towards me and said 'Oh! So sorry, you must be Miss Rosser, my brother Thomas here is looking after me and the shop but he never keeps track of orders. that's my job' She smiled, gave me my order then walked off calling for her father. So that must mean that she's Oliver's daughter and Thomas must be his son."  
__"Oh I know Thomas, he's one of my friends that I met at the stables" Shane said after Eve finished talking.  
"I never knew Oliver- the owner of Common Grounds- had a daughter or a son for that matter. But even though he got turned when his son was two then he went back to see them, got his wife pregnant again and she died a few years later. She must have had a little girl before she died, he moved here not long after. I heard him talking to the Founder about it" Sam explained to us. Well this just tells me that something is going on and I'm gonna talk to Thomas tomorrow if he's at the stables tomorrow._

_The next day:_

_"I will see you boys later. I need to talk to Oliver to see if I can get a stable job at his coffee, spice and herb shop, Common Grounds. So I will see you when I see you" With that I smiled and walked out the house and down the few blocks to Common Grounds. "Hello? Is anyone around?!" I called out.  
"Oh! Hello Eve Rosser. Nice to see you again. What brings you here?" Claire replied to my call out, coming out of the little office by the counter.  
"Oh! Hello, nice to see you again. Erm sorry but I came looking for Oliver because I wanted to know if I could get a job here. By the way what's your name?"  
"Ops, how rude of me! My names Clairea Archer but you can call me Claire for short. And also if you want the job I will talk to my father when he gets back from talking to the Founder. So where do you live?"  
"716 Lott Street, the Glass House, quite large, like a small mansion. Also thank you, your welcome round any time Claire. Any time" I said smiling, walking out and heading back to the Glass House for lunch._

_End of flashback_

Oh god! I better tell the others about this because they will be shocked at our latest discovery. It seems so far that one flashback leads to another. Shane remembers the first one for us all, then Michael remembers what Shane remembers and also another part of the past, then I remember what Shane and Michael remembers then another part that has to do with me.


	7. Sorry, please read

_**So sorry guys! But I need your help!**_

_**Whats gonna happen next is partly down to you! I need some reviews on who we should see in the next chapter. So when I've got a couple more reviews then I will update.**_

_**Also, dont forget to read my other Morganville Vampires fanfiction Saving Up.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Morganville Vampires, Rachel Caine does. All the characters belong to her. Except for Thomas, he's mine.**_

_**Thanks guys, and sorry for not updating. Will do soon though x**_


	8. short thinking

_**Previously;**_

_**Oh god! I better tell the others about this because they will be shocked at our latest discovery. It seems so far that one flashback leads to another. Shane remembers the first one for us all, then Michael remembers what Shane remembers and also another part of the past, then I remember what Shane and Michael remembers then another part that has to do with me.**_

_**Now;**_

Eve P.O.V

"Guys! I've had a break through! Guys?" I ran into the living room to find Claire stand in the middle of the room, looking round. "Claire! What are you doing here?" I asked, as I walked up to her, tapping her on the shoulder.  
"Oh! Hi Eve. Michael let me in. After all, I was looking for you. Your horse is beautiful by the way" Claire replied, smiling. Horse? Oh yeah! Callidac. "So anyway" As Claire went on. "My father said that you can have the job at Common Grounds if you still want it"  
"Oh! Thank you so much Claire! Your amazing!" I replied. Wait! What's happening to me?! I'm turning back! Back to old myself! "So, anyway. Do you want to stay over tonight Claire?"  
"Sure Eve. Thank you, lets just go over to Common Grounds, pick up some stuff for me to stay over while you talk to my father and then we can come back here. Yeah?" Claire suggested.  
"Sure. Lets go" And that's when we left the house together and headed towards Common Grounds.

Amelie P.O.V

"Now Oliver, I want you to tell me exactly what you, Thomas and Claire are doing in Common Grounds and what you all remember" I explained to Oliver, looking at him with a piercing, ice cold gaze. As he sat in one of my seats in my office, he looked back me with that cold gaze I've always seen with him but at the moment I've only seen it when he isn't around Thomas and Claire. I wonder if the curse is going to break soon. I mean, I know I was told to beware of the witches curse but I didn't know that if I took Clairea Archer that this would happen.

So now I'm starting to understand. Obviously the curse started to break as Thomas came into town and I haven't taken Clairea so I guess that means I have to change my actions and things might go back to 2007 or will it change into a different version of 1362? Well I guess I'll just have to wait and see.


End file.
